The State of The Art comprises windshield wipers, running continuously or intermittently, to clear rain water and road spray. A washer system liquid spray is used to clean the windshield of dirt and road grease. These systems are not effective in removing atmospheric borne, auto generated grease. Cleaning solutions must be "weak" so as not to damage auto paint.
Windshield washers are standard equipment on vehicles but are not effective in removing road grease and flying pebbles that put pock marks and cracks in the windshield.
During cold weather, due to unequal expansion, because of hot inside surface and cold outside surfaces, the windshield is stressed at the weak fractures and leads to running cracks. Eventually the windshield has to be replaced.
Bug and rock deflectors are used with some effectiveness on some vehicles. A plastic or metal strip is usually installed at the leading edge of the vehicle. However, these devices create air turbulence and additional aerodynamic drag and do not deflect small rocks, bugs, and rain from the vehicle's windshield.
It is the object of the present invention to capture ram air impinging on the vehicle front while the vehicle is in motion and to route the ram air to the windshield distributed over the windshield to establish an air curtain that deflects small foreign objects away from the windshield.
Providing a object-deflecting windscreen does not fully assure a clean windshield in that ice can accumulate on it. It is therefore a further object that the ram air be heated in a duct that routes the ram air to the windshield, which heated air will melt any ice accumulation or prevent condensation on the windshield.